This application requests partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Renal Hemodynamics: Integrative and Cellular Mechanisms, which is to be held June 11-16, 1989 at the Vermont Academy, in Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference will be held under the auspices of the Federation of the American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format of this meeting will be same as that used by the Gordon Research Conferences. Nine major sessions are planned with 40-45 invited speakers. The chairperson of each session will give an introductory talk including a brief background and the current unresolved problems to be considered in that session. Poster sessions will be held in the afternoons throughout the meeting. The conference seeks to bring together investigators whose current efforts are directed toward an understanding of normal mechanisms that regulate renal hemodynamics. Because the techniques and methodologies used to study renal hemodynamics have developed along such divergent lines, it was felt that a research conference that brought together investigators who approach renal hemodynamics from the whole organ (integrative) level and those who study it at the cellular level would bridge the gap and provide greater insight for both groups. Also to be included are the newer, more direct methodologies utilized to study renal microcirculatory dynamics. To our knowledge this is the first conference that will focus specifically on renal hemodynamics at both the integrative and cellular levels. The topics to be covered will be: Structure and Development of the Renal Microvasculature; Cell Biology of Renal Vascular Cells, Responses of Renal Vasculature to Arterial Pressure Variations and other Extrinsic Perturbations; Direct Assessment of Renal Microvascular Responses: Role of Tubuloglomerular Feedback Mechanisms in the Control of Renal Hemodynamics; Control of Renal Vasculature by Angiotensin II; Neural Control of Renal Vasculature; Regional Control of Intrarenal Hemodynamics; and Mathematical Modeling of Renal Hemodynamic Control Mechanisms.